Jutsu Legendaris, RASENGAN!
by Dezz ANBU S76
Summary: kisah ini menceritakan masa-masa naruto udah jd hokage. Naruto menikah dengan Hinata dan punya anak yang bernama Rika. Rika satu tim dengan Aka (putri Sasuke dan Sakura) dan Hito (putra Shikamaru dan Temari) . Mereka terkumpul dalam tim 8 yang diketuai Jounin Konohamaru. Suatu saat ada seorang shinobi yang berniat memusnahkan para pengguna Rasengan. Siapa dia?


**Hayhayhay...  
Q newbie neh...  
Akhirnya fict q yg pertama selese juga brow...**

Summary:  
kisah ini menceritakan masa-masa naruto udah jd hokage. Naruto menikah dengan Hinata dan punya anak yang bernama Rika. Rika satu tim dengan Aka (putri Sasuke dan Sakura) dan Hito (putra Shikamaru dan Temari)  
. Mereka terkumpul dalam tim 8 yang diketuai Jounin Konohamaru.  
Suatu saat ada seorang shinobi yang berniat memusnahkan para pengguna Rasengan.  
Siapa dia?  
Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre: (Andventure Fight dengan kumpulan jutsu aneh karanganku #gubrakk) 

**Jutsu Legendaris, RASENGAN****  
****Chapter #1: Ayah**

****  
Pagi itu adalah pagi yang indah di sebuah desa ninja di negara api. Ya, sebut saja Konohagakure. Setelah insiden mata bulan oleh obito dan madara, akhirnya desa kembali damai. Terlihat seorang pria memakai rompi chunnin dan celan hitam seperti yang di pakai sandaime hokage serta memakai topi hokage sedang berdiri di atas gedung hokage sambil melihat kearah monumen hokage.  
Ya, sekarang di monumen itu terdapat enam wajah.  
Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade dan NARUTO.  
Lalu kemana godaime hokage Tsunade? Sayangnya dia memberanikan diri melakukan misi yang tidak mampu dilakukan ninja lain hingga ia gugur dalam misi. Sebagainya, warga konoha setuju narutolah yang menjadi hokage ke enam dengan pertimbangan naruto sudah 2 kali menyelamatkan desa.  
meski sebelumnya kandidat hokage ada tiga. Yaitu kakashi, shikamaru dan naruto. Tapi kakashi lebih setuju naruto yang menjadi hokage dari pada dirinya dengan pertimbangan yang sama dengan warga konoha.  
Sedangkan shikamaru? Ya, kita pasti tau kenapa dia tidak mau.  
ok, kembali pada naruto yang sedang asyik memandang patung hokage. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruang hokage menuju tempat naruto. Dan setelah sampai di atap gedung hokage suara langkah kaki itu berubag jadi suara kecil seorang gadis. "ayaaaaah...!" teriak gadis itu dengan suara lembut.  
Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung membalik badan dan melirik gadis itu.  
"oooh,. Rika? Ada apa sayang datang ke tempat ayah?" jawab naruto dengan senyum khasnya sambl melepas topi hokagenya  
"ayah, aku di suruh ibu untuk memanggil ayah kerumah, katanya ibu sudah memasak sarapan kesukaan ayah" jawab gadis dg mata byakugan dan rambut pirang potongan "shaggy" dan di kuncir sepunggung itu.

"hinata memang mengerti kesukaanku" gumam naruto  
merekapun langsung pulang kerumah. Sesampainya dirumah naruto langsung membuka pintu  
"kami pulang" seru naruto dan rika berbarengan  
mereka langsung menuju ruang makan, terlihat disana ada hinata yang sedang menunggu kedatangan naruto di belakang meja makan yang penuh makanan enak masakannya  
rika langsung duduk di samping kiri ibunya, sedangkan naruto duduk di samping kiri hinata. Tiba-tiba naruto menarik kepala hinata dan mengecup keningnya seraya berbisik ke telinga hinata  
"makasih sayang"  
"i...iya..." ucap hinata dg nada pelan  
"yeee... Muka ibu merah lagi kalau keningnya di cium ayah..." tiba-tiba rika nyeleneh sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya bisa senyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya.  
"apaan sich rika, ada-ada aja" ucap hinata sambil mengelus rambut anaknya  
"yaudah sekarang kamu mkan dulu ya sayang, sebelum kamu melakukan misi" lanjut hinata  
"hah? Misi apa bu? Aku kan baru genin, masa sering di kasih misi"dumel rika sambl cemberut  
"kamu tanyain aja ma ayah kamu" lanjut hinata sambil tersenyum  
"ayah..." rika langsung menatap naruto  
"iya, ibumu bener. Ayah punya misi buat tim konohamaru. Jadi kamu, aka, hito dan guru konohamaru akan ayah tugasin buat ngawal seorang putra raja"  
"oooh... Jadi kaya dulu ayah misi ama tim kakek kakashi buat ngawal terus ayah ngalahin musuh ayah yang pengguna elemen es itu ya?" timpal rika mengingat cerita ayahnya ketika naruto dan tim kakashi melawan zabuza dan haku dulu.  
"yap benar sekali, tapi cerita misinya ntar aja ya sama tim kamu sekalian, sekarang perut ayah udah laper" ucap naruto sambil langsung mengambil sumpit.  
Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku anak dan suaminya yang gak jauh beda hanya bisa tersenyum kecil  
setelah mereka selesai makan mereka kembali berbincang.  
"ayah, ibu, kalian tahu tidak? Aku sudah menguasai jutsu rasengan dan hakke kusho lho!" ucap rika mengawal percakapan  
"wah.. Kamu hebat ya? Ibu aja bisa melakukan hakke kusho setelah ibu chunnin" jawab hinata  
"ayah juga menguasai rasengan dalam waktu 1 bulan lebih, tapi kamu menguasainya dalam waktu 3 minggu" lanjut naruto  
"ya, tapi rasenganku masih belum sempurna meski aku udah bisa, dan aku hanya bisa memancarkan chakra hakke kusho kurang dari 3 meter" keluh rika  
"gak apa-apa, nanti kita sempurnakan jutsu itu bareng bibi kamu hanabi, paman neji dan kaiten (putra neji dan tenten) oke"  
"dan kalo kamu udahnya, kita belajar menyepurnakan rasengan kamu sekaligus ayah juga mau ngajarin membuat rasengan elemen ma guru kamu (konohamaru) bareng guru kakashi" lanjut naruto.  
"naruto, jangan memaksakan rika berlatih terlalu berat donk" potong hinata sambil memegang tangan naruto  
"gak apa-apa bu, lagian aku senang belajar jutsu baru ko" jawab rika nyeleneh  
"kamu ini rika, ga ada bedanya ma ayah kamu..." dumel hinata sambil memeluk gemas rika.  
"eh ayah, tadi ayah bilang rasengan elemen ya? Rasengan elemen itu apa?" rika yg melepaskan pelukan ibunya langsung bertanya pada naruto  
"oh, rasengan elemen itu adalah rasengan yang digabungkan dengan salah satu elemen dasar" jawab naruto meyakinkan rika.  
"Aku ga ngerti, bisa contohin?" pinta rika  
"baiklah" jawab naruto dengan semangat sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya  
"naruto" tiba-tiba hinata menarik tangan naruto "jangan melakukan jutsu itu sembarangan!"  
"tenang saja sayang, aku akan melakukannya dalam sage mode" jawab naruto enteng.  
"tapi kamu gak mungkin melakukan sage mode dalam waktu singkat!" hinata masih bersikeras melarang  
"tenang saja, aku sudah mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu dari rika bertanya, karna aku tahu dia pasti minta contoh" lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum.  
Hinata yang kehabisan kata hanya bisa diam dan melepaskan tangan naruto  
"tenang saja, aku pasti bisa jaga diriku dan rika" ucap naruto sambil merunduk dan mengecup kening hinata  
"sage mode? Senjutsu? Jutsu itu?" gumam rika yang tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan orang tuanya.  
"baiklah rika, ayo kita pergi" ajak naruto  
"baik ayah"sahut rika yang langsung berdiri mendengar ajakan ayahnya. Merekapun langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan hendak menuju tempat latihan  
"hati-hati ya sayang" ucap hinata pada rika dan naruto yang sudah membuka pintu rumah dari ruang makan.  
Sementara di tempat latihan.  
"Baiklah aka, perhatikan ini" ucap sasuke  
"baik ayah" timpal aka, gadis berambut hitam mirip mikoto dengan memakai jaket hitam yang bergambar klan uchiha dipunggungnya.  
"chidori!" teriak sasuke sambil membuat chidori di tangan kirinya..  
"nah sekarang tiru jutsu yang ayah buat tadi" pinta sasuke pada aka, putrinya  
"baiklah" aka langsung merapal segel tangan dan memegangi tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan  
"chidori" ucap aka, terbentuk chidori yang berukuran 1/4 lebih kecil dari chidori sasuke.  
"bagus, kamu tinggal menyempurnakan jutsu itu" ucap sasuke tersenyum  
tiba tiba dari kejauhan terlihat naruto dan rika menuju tempat latihan  
"hei sasuke!" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan nya. Sasuke hanya melirik dan tak berkata apapun pada naruto.  
"wah... Rika kesini juga ya!" ucap aka melihat teman satu timnya datang.  
"hei aka!" rika langsung berlari menghampiri aka  
"hei sasuke, kau kesini untuk melatih anakmu juga ya?" ucap naruto sambil menepuk pundak sasuke  
"begitulah" jawab sasuke.  
"oh ya aku sampai lupa, hei rika, bukankah kamu mau tau contoh rasengan elemen? Sini ayah tunjukin!"ucap naruto sambil menuju ke tengah tempat latihan.  
"baik ayah!" sahut rika yang sedang mengobrol dengan aka tapi langsung mengikuti ayahnya.  
"perhatikan ini" ucap naruto sambil menutup mata dan memulai sage mode, perlahan kelopak matanya berubah merah  
"kagebunshin no jutsu!" naruto kemudian membuat dua bunshin dan mulai membuat rasenshuriken.  
'siiiiiinnnnggggg' terdengar suara rasen shuriken yang sudah terbentuk  
'boft' kedua bunshin naruto menghilang..  
"fuuton: Rasenshuriken" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan jutsunya kelangit  
'boooom' 'ngiiiiing' terdengar suara ledakan rasenshuriken di langit.  
Shikamaru dan anaknya hito yang berbaring di atap rumahnya sampai bisa melihat ledakan itu..  
"pasti sibodoh naruto sedang melakukan hal bodoh lagi... Hmmmm" gumam shikamaru  
"apa itu ayah?" ucap hito, anak berambut hitam seperti utakata dan kuncir seperti deidara itu sambli duduk terbangun dan menunjuuk ke arah ledan dan bertanya pada shikamaru  
"entahlah, paling ayah teman kamu sedang melakukan hal tak berguna lagi" jawabnya singkat.  
"waw hebat! Rasengannya selain berbentuk shuriken juga bisa dilempar ya?" ucap rika terkesan  
"hehehe... Itu karna aku melakukannya dalam sage mode" jwab naruto. Dan secara perlahan warna merah di matanya mulai menghilang..  
"sage mode?" tanya rika heran  
"membosankan"gumam sasuke pada naruto dari kejauhan sambil memperhatikan aka menyempurnakan chidori  
"sage mode itu adalah..."  
"hey naruto! Kemarilah!" tak beres naruto berbicara, sasuke berteriak memanggil naruto.  
"ada apa?" sahut naruto yang mendekati sasuke.  
"keluarlah kau" ucap sasuke. Naruto, rika dan aka hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti dg yg d katakan sasuke  
'zzzzssshh' tiba-tiba seorang anbu muncul di hadapan mereka berempat..  
"maafkan aku ketua sasuke dan tuan hokage, aku tak berani muncul karna takut mengganggu anda" ucap anbu itu  
"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya naruto pada anbu itu  
"lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di ruangan anda" usul anbu.  
Di ruang hokage  
"pagi tadi ketika nyonya sakura sedang membereskan perpustakaan, secara tak sengaja beliau melihat seorang shinobi konoha membawa lari sebuah gulungan. Dan ternyata yang dia bawa lari adalah gulungan rahasia milik yondaime hokage.  
"lalu apa tindakanmu?" lanjut naruto  
"Sekarang nyonya sakura beserta dua orang anbu lain sedang mengejar pencuri itu" jawab anbu  
"segera perintahkan Tim Konohamaru, shikamaru dan guru kakashi kemari!" titah naruto  
"baik" jawab anbu ito dan 'boft' diapun menghilang

Di tempat Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru dan putranya masih saja bermalas-malasan di atap rumah.  
"Ayah, sebenarnya sekuat apa sih ayahnya rika itu?" tanya Hito yang berbaring di samping ayahnya sambil menatap langit di atas atap  
"Naruto ya? Mmmmm... Setauku dia pernah menghancurkan tubuh salah satu anggota akatsuki, mengalahkan pain yang dikendalikan ketua akatsuki, nagato, dan dia juga pernah melawan Edo Tensei Madara dan mengalahkan Edo Tensei Sandaime Raikage" jawab shikamaru.  
"akatsuki itu organisasi yang berusaha mengumpulkan bijuu dan berniat membangkitkan juubi ya? Dan edo tensei adalah jutsu reinkarnasi ciptaan tuan Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage" lanjut hito.  
"lanjutkan nak..." Pinta shikamaru yang kagum dengan analisa putranya  
"ya, tapi uchiha madara dan uchiha obito yang sebenarnya dibalik akatsuki untuk membangkitkan juubi" lanjut hito  
shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar analisa anaknya yang tepat..  
"ngomong-ngomong, darimana kamu tau semua itu?" tanya shikamaru yang bingung dengan anaknya yang serba tahu  
"tentu dari sejarah perang dunia ninja dan profil akatsuki yang ku baca di perpustakaan konoha ayah..." Jawab hito enteng sambil terus memejamkan matanya  
"begitu ya?" lanjut shikamaru mengiyakan ucapan anaknya.  
"sayang, cepat turun! Jangan bermalas-malasan di atap terus!" teriak temari dari depan rumah pada suaminya, Shikamaru.  
"hito, bukankah hari ini kamu ada misi bersama tim konohamaru?" lanjut temari bertanya pada anaknya.  
"iya bu aku turun" jawab hito malas sambil melompat dari atas atap menuju temari  
"shikamaru..." panggil temari  
"ummmm..." shikamaru hanya menggumam sambil terus memejamkan matanya dan tak menghiraukan ucapan temari.  
Tiba-tiba anbu yang di perintah naruto muncul di samping shikamaru yang sedang berbaring.  
"anbu? Ada apa sampai ada anbu kemari?" gumam temari memperhatikan anbu itu.  
Hito yang tadinya akan masuk rumah kembali lagi ke tempat ibunya berdiri karna dia mendengar seseorang menghampiri ayahnya dan ia ingin tahu siapa itu.  
"anbu?" ucap hito pelan setelah tahu yang menghampiri ayahnya adalah anbu  
"tuan shikamaru" ucap anbu itu  
shikamaru langsung terbangun duduk dan melihat anbu disampingnya tanpa berkata apapun.  
"saya diperintah tuan hokage untuk memberitahukan bahwa anda dan putra anda harus ke ruang hokage sekarang karna..." anbu itu memberikan isyarat agar shikamaru mendekat dan ia membisikan sesuatu..  
Shikamaru langsung kaget mendengar bisikan anbu itu  
"ada apa ini?"gumam temari bingung  
"setelah ini, saya akan memberitahukan hal yang sama pada uchiha aka, sarutobi konohamaru dan hatake kakashi" lanjut anbu itu.  
"biar aku saja yang memberitahukan hal ini pada aka, kau carilah konohamaru dan kakashi" pinta shikamaru  
"baiklah kalau begitu" 'boft' anbu itupun menghilang.  
Shikamaru langsung turun dan mengajak hito pergi  
"ayo hito" ajak shikamaru  
"kemana ayah?" tanya hito bingung  
"tunggu!" tiba-tiba temari menarik tangan shikamaru.  
Shikamaru langsung berbalik mendekati temari.  
"ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya temari penasaran  
"aku ada misi dari hokage, begitupun dengan hito" jelas shikamaru sambil memegang tangan temari  
"misi?" gumam temari  
"ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya. Ayo hito" shikamaru langsung pergi sambil menuntun tangan hito  
"hati-hati ya," ucap temari khawatir  
"ya," sahut shikamaru dan hito berbarengan  
sementara itu, sasuke dan aka masih berlatih menyempurnakan chidori.  
Sedangkan rika memperhatikan temannya.  
'zzzztttt' terdengar suara chidori yang menghilang dari tangan kiri aka  
'hosh... Hosh... Hosh...' aka terlihat lelah karna menggunakan banyak chakra untuk membuat chidori

"sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini aka" ucap rika sambil mengeluarkan pil penambah chakra dari kantong ninjanya dan berjalan kearah aka untuk memberikannya pada aka  
"makasih ya rika" ucap aka sambil tersenyum dan menerima pil pemberian rika dan langsung memakannya..  
"baiklah aka, kurasa latihannya sudah cukup, kau sudah terlihat lelah" ucap sasuke dan mengajak aka beristirahat di pinggir tempat latihan  
"baik ayah" sahut aka  
"ayo rika, ikut istirahat dengan kami" ajak sasuke pada rika.  
"baik paman" sahut rika  
merekapun langsung duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir tempat latihan  
"hey rika, kudengar kau sudah menguasai jutsu rasengan ya?" sasuke memulai percakapan  
"ah tidak juga, rasenganku masih belum sempurna" jawab rika malu-malu.  
"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berlomba? Siapa yang lebih cepat. Aku menguasai chidori atau kamu menguasai rasengan?" ajak aka bersemangat  
"oke, aku pasti lebih cepat menguasai rasengan" ucap rika yakin.  
"tapi aku pasti lebih cepat" lanjut aka sambil tersenyum kearah rika  
sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua anak ini.  
Di tengah keakraban mereka, anbu yang ditugaskan naruto sudah muncul di depan mereka bertiga.  
"maaf ketua sasuke, tapi saya ditugaskan tuan hokage untuk memberitahukan bahwa putri anda dan putri tuan hokage harus ke tempat tuan hokage sekarang" ucap anbu itu.  
"mengapa ayah memanggil kami secepat ini? Bukankah misi pengawalan itu nanti siang?" gumam rika bingung  
"hey rika... Sepertinya misi pengawalan itu sekarang" seru aka sambil menepuk pundak rika.  
"awwww... Sakit tauuu..." dumel rika cemberut sambil memegangi pundaknya  
"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Setelah ini saya akan menyampaikan hal yang sama pada konohamaru dan senior kakashi" 'boft' anbu itupun menghilang  
"sepertinya ayah memanggil kita bukan untuk misi pengawalan." ucap rika sambil melepaskan pegangan di pundaknya.  
"apa maksudmu?" lanjut aka tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan rika.  
"rika benar, jika naruto menyuruh kalian melakukam misi pengawalan, dia tak perlu sampai menyuruh anbu." ucap sasuke dengan nada dingin  
"pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi" gumam sasuke  
"waw, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang kupikirkan paman sasuke" ucap rika tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan rika langsung menatap kearah rika

"kukira ayah mau mentraktir kita dulu sebelum misi... Hehehe" ucap rika polos  
'gubrakkk' sasuke dam rika langsung terjatuh mendengar ucapan rika.  
"kamu ini rika! Ga ada bedanya sama paman naruto,..." omel aka  
"maaf-maaf hehehehe...".  
Di tengah keributan aka dan rika, shikamaru dan hito datang dari kejauhan dan mulai menghampiri sasuke, aka dan rika  
"hei sasuke, apa kau mendapat misi yang sama denganku?" ucap shikamaru mengawali percakapan.  
"tidak, tapi hanya putriku dan rika saja" jawab sasuke sambil menatap kearah aka dan rika  
"hei hito, kau tau paman naruto mau memberikan misi apa?" tanya aka pada hito.  
"ya, masa ayah mau nyuruh kita melakukan misi pengawalan sekarang?" sambung rika  
"aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti ini sangat penting sampai-sampai melibatkan anbu" jawab hito dengan gaya malasnya.  
"baiklah kalau begitu sasuke, sepertinya kami harus pergi ketempat naruto sekarang agar waktu tidak terbuang sia-sia" ucap shikamaru sambil berbalik meninggalkan sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap shikamaru tanpa berkata apapun.  
"ayo rika, aka." ajak hito  
"okeeee" sahut rika dan aka berbarengan.  
Shikamaru, rika, aka dan hitopun pergi menuju tempat naruto.  
Sementara sasuke, mulai melatih teknik magekyounya setelah mereka pergi.  
Sedangkan konohamaru dan kakashi sedang berlatih di padang rumput di atas tebing monumen hokage.  
'hosh...hosh...hosh...' terdengar derap nafas konohamaru seperti yang kelelahan.  
"Bagaimana konohamaru? Apa ka sudah bisa?" tanya kakashi sambil duduk dan membaca buku icha-icha  
"guru, aku masih belum bisa menetralisir elemen apiku jika di tiupkan pada rasengan" gerutu konohamaru.  
"kamu tau kenapa angin bisa membentuk sebuah pusaran yang disebut 'angin topan' Dan mampu mengangkat benda disekitarnya" tanya kakashi  
"ya itu karena pusaran pada angin itu berputar dengan kuat hingga apapun mampu menempel dan terbawa olehnya" jawab konohamaru.  
Kemudian konohamaru terdiam sejenak memikirkan yang dikatakannya tadi  
"oh iya! Jika aku menambah kecepatan putaran pada rasengan, maka elemen api bisa menempel dengan mudah" seru konohamaru.  
"hmmmm" gumam kakashi sambil terus membaca  
"tapi bagaimana caranya? Hehehehe"lanjut konohamaru sambil menggarul kepalanya  
'gubrakkk' kakashi terjatuh dari tempat ia duduk dan terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.  
"dasar guru dan murid (naruto dan konohamaru) memang tidak ada bedanya..." gumam kakashi.  
Dan secara tiba-tiba anbu tadi sudah ada di belakang konohamaru  
"maaf aku mengganggu latihan kalian" ucap anbu itu.  
Konohamaru yang kaget langsung melompat kebelakang kakashi  
"maafkan saya mengganggu latihan kalian, tapi saya diperintahkan memberitahukan pada senior kakashi dan tuan muda konohamaru untuk segera ke ruang hokage" ucap anbu itu.  
"biar kami pergi sendiri saja" lanjut kakashi  
"baiklah kalau begitu" 'boft' anbu itupun menghilang.  
"ayo konohamaru kita ketempat naruto sekarang" ajak kakashi sambil melompat kebwah tebing  
"baiiiik" sahut konohamaru yang mengikuti konohamaru dari belakang.  
Sedangkan diruang hokage, terlihat rika, aka, hito dan shikamaru sudah ada di depan naruto.  
Tiba-tiba konohamaru dan kakashi melompat dari jendela dan berdiri dihadapan naruto juga  
"maaf ya kami terlambat" ucap kakashi sambil menggaruk kepala  
"bukankah kau selu terlambat? Membosankan" keluh shikamaru  
"itu karena..." belum selesai konohamaru berbicara kakashi sudah membungkam mulutnya.  
"tadi kita sedang latihan" lanjut kakashi  
"padahal tadi lagi tanggung baca buku icha-icha" gumam konohamaru.  
"baiklah, semua sudah terkumpul. Aku ada masalah penting dan kukira cuman kalian yang bisa menyelesaikannya" ucap naruto di belakang meja hokage.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Ok… Chapter pertama selesai…. Kira-kira Masalah apa yang akan dibicarakan Naruto? Lalu mengapa hanya Konohamaru, Rika, Aka, Hito, Shikamaru dan Kakashi saja yang bisa menyelesaikannya?

Tunggu chapter #2 ok….

Jangan lupa untuk revieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww


End file.
